1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of copying and scanning document, and more particularly to a method of copying or scanning document which is capable of providing guidance for adding a marking at a particular position of the resulting copied document.
2. Description of Related Arts
Copying and scanning are common office tasks which are usually done by junior office staff or sometimes by low-skilled labor. The steps involved includes opening a cover of a copier or scanner, placing a document onto a glass of the copier or scanner, then covering the cover or scanner and pressing a button for copying and scanning. The problem is there is no indicator or reminder from the copier or scanner for leaving a margin for binding. For example, important information such as reference number, date or the like may be removed or partially removed during hole-punching on a top side of the copied document. The problem may be curable if the original document is still in the procession of the user. However, most of the time, the copying and scanning work is done by junior office staff and the copied document is reviewed by senior staff some time later. Accordingly, this poses a great challenge to the management in securing a quality copy which contains all the information in the original paper.
In some organizations or government agencies, when making a copy or a scan copy of document, a particular marking is required. When a marking at a top end margin is required for copying identification documents, the person making the copy will have to manually adding the particular marking to the document for each particular document. When the only responsibility of the staff is making copy, it is easy to forget to add the marking. It is also difficult to standardize a particular position of the marking on the paper when it is done manually for each document. Sometimes, the marking may be positioned outside the printable area and is not copied or is partially copied onto the copied documents. Also, the problem of adding the marking onto the margin which may be hole-punched or removed may also occur. When the position of the marking is not standardized at a particular position, it is also possible that the marking has overlapped with the copying object or information on the document at the time of copying and therefore some information of the copied document is not viewable or is not shown clearly or properly.
In view of the importance of data processing, making copy, which is the first step in the process, plays an important role in providing raw information or materials for processing. However, there is no one simple solution which is provided to solve this problem.